


always

by interstellarbeams



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Dance, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Post-Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Wyatt and Lucy share their first dance among family and friends.





	always

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Gretchen for always listening when I need to work something out and Katie for making sure I put out my best work. 
> 
> Song featured is _Always_ by Patsy Cline
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3

Wyatt grunted as Lucy landed on his lap and he descended further into the grip of Denise’s overly squishy couch. He wrapped a hand around her waist, the fabric of her dress silky cool against his fingers. He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder and she turned her head, curls dancing, to smile at him. The brightness of her smile was overwhelming, but he felt the same happiness filling him up and he grinned back.

“Hey, _yo_ , none of that lovey-dovey crap in the presence of the guests.” Rufus griped from his spot across from them, a champagne flute gripped in one large hand. 

“Hey, my bride, my rules,” Wyatt teased back, and Lucy smacked him on the leg, her wedding ring gleaming in the afternoon light shining in through the windows. 

“Why don’t you turn on the music?” Denise offered, as she walked into the room, the bright yellow of her sari jarring to Wyatt’s eyes. He was so used to seeing his boss in burgundy, blue and black. 

“You’ve got tunes, AC? And you didn’t tell me?” Rufus pretended offense. 

“It’s a party. Besides, doesn’t everybody nowadays? But no, I don’t have Alexa. You’ll have to use the record player.”

“Dude,” Rufus turned to Wyatt with excitement, “Denise has vinyl.” He hopped up from his chair and set the champagne flute on the nearby side table as he left the room. 

“If you play Robert Johnson one more time, I swear!” Wyatt called after him.

“Shut the hell up, Wyatt.” Rufus shouted back, his voice decreasing in volume as he grumbled under his breath, and Wyatt shook his head.

Lucy leaned back against him and he rested his chin on her shoulder, relishing the closeness with his new wife. 

“You should stop teasing him. One day he’s truly going to take you seriously.” 

“He knows I’m teasing, Robert Johnson isn’t really wedding reception music anyways.” 

“Ha, Mason thinks Robert Johnson is everyday music now that he’s on the album.” 

“That’s a whole other story.” Wyatt nudged his nose against her cheek and she turned her head, planting a quick kiss on his lips. 

Wyatt’s plans to deepen that kiss were interrupted by the beginning of the record blaring out of the speaker system, making Lucy jump.

“Sorry!” came Rufus’s voice from  
the other room. 

Wyatt chuckled, “Even when he isn’t in the room he’s constantly interrupting us.”

“It’s fine. He doesn’t have a key to our house and I told Jiya to keep him busy tonight if you know what I mean.” Lucy winked awkwardly and Wyatt sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead in exasperation.

“Lucy, I love you, but I don’t want to think about Rufus doing that on _our_ wedding night.” 

“Doing what?” came a small voice from the door and Wyatt snatched his head around. 

Lucy cringed, shooting Wyatt a worried look. Olivia stood in the doorway holding her pale pink dress up above her bare ankles, the shockingly blue nail polish on her toes clashing with her princess-y dress.

Lucy coughed, the artificiality of it not lost on Wyatt. “Um, what honey?”

“What was Uncle Rufus going to do on your wedding night?” she clarified, her wide brown eyes looking between them. 

“Well, uh — playing board games.”

“Taking a nap.” 

They interrupted each other’s sentences, fumbling over what to say. 

The preteen gave them a look like they had lost their minds and Wyatt realized he really had no idea what 12-year-olds did or didn’t know about sex. Lucy patted Wyatt on the leg before standing up. Wyatt had to prop her up for a moment when she stepped on the back of her dress with one of her heels and almost fell backwards.

She huffed as she straightened back up before turning to Denise’s daughter.

“Come on, Olivia. Why don’t we go see if Jiya needs help in the kitchen?” 

The girl started grumbling about how her mom would make her do some chore or another if she went into the kitchen with Lucy but trailed off when Wyatt winked at her and she blushed before running out of the room. 

“You’re just gonna leave me here?” Wyatt complained, laying one arm along the back of the couch before smirking at Lucy when she gave him a disbelieving look. 

“For a minute. I’ll be right back,” she scoffed but she leaned down and kissed his cheek. 

Wyatt watched her walk away, the white skirt of her wedding gown swishing against the rug as she left the room. 

Wyatt dropped his hand to the fluffy pillow next to him, the shine of his new wedding ring catching his eye and he stared at it a moment. It felt weird, to be wearing a ring on that finger after all these years. The few week stint when he had worn his ring and Jessica had been back hadn’t left enough of an impression to make it inconsequential, the newness of it felt heavy on his finger and he rubbed his thumb across it. 

It was crazy, what they had been through together, he and Lucy, but they had come out of it together on the other side of a lot of messed up shit and he couldn’t be more grateful. 

The sound of a crash from the main living area snapped him out of his thoughts and he stood up to see what was going on. 

“Rufus? Are you trying to bring my boss’s house down around our ears?”

“Quit saying ‘your boss’ like we don’t know who she is. You sound so pretentious.” Rufus mumbled, leaning over the back of the cabinet where the record player sat. 

“Don’t get all snippy with me just because you’re annoyed. What do you need help with?” 

Wyatt crossed the floor, eyeing Rufus, who still struggled as his jacket sleeves tightened around his biceps while he fumbled behind the cabinet. 

“I can do this for myself, thank you very much. I’m the engineer here, I think I can plug a cord into an outlet.”

“Take it easy. I’m just trying to help.” 

Rufus finally straightened back up. “Denise hasn’t used this thing in years based on all this dust.”

“Yeah, vinyl is making a comeback though.” 

“Sorry, uh — about that. I really should take this jacket off before I rip it.”

“I was wondering … I think you’re a few good meals past fitting into it.” Wyatt laughed when Rufus turned and gave him the stink eye. 

“Hey, dude, I was trying to look nice for your wedding.” 

“I appreciate it. I’m just saying, a nice dress shirt and tie would have done just as well.”

“Yeah, well, Jiya had to wear _that_ dress so I had to wear this so we could match. It’s not like I’m gonna be sharing any pics from tonight on Instagram like one of _those_ couples, but she insisted.” 

“Better get used to it,” Wyatt thumped Rufus on the back before crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Says the married man,” Rufus snickered, dusting off his jacket as he moved to the bookshelf where Denise’s choice of albums rested. 

“Come on,” Wyatt dropped his arms, “you can’t tell me that you and Jiya wouldn’t tie the knot if she was interested in marriage. You already live together and own a company together. There’s a binding contract there somewhere.” 

“Oh,” Rufus blew out a disbelieving breath, “we are not talking about this. First rule of the best man handbook: I get to rag on you for being tied down now, not the other way around.”

“OK, OK.” Wyatt decided to humor his best friend. Besides, arguing with Rufus on his wedding day really wasn’t high on his list of things to do.

One thing he did have in mind, though, was to dance with his bride.

He turned his head, the laughter coming from the women in the kitchen convincing him that he had a moment or two before Lucy came back.

“Hey, Rufus? Any chance you could help me decide which song to play for our first dance?” 

Rufus looked down at the small collection of records, eyeing them dubiously before he wiped off one and handed it over. 

“I never would have thought AC would be a Patsy Cline fan, but she had a few good hits.”

“Yeah, yeah, my grandpa Sherwin used to have this record. I had to sell it when he passed away.” 

Rufus looked at him with big sad eyes, but Wyatt pushed back his own emotions (no, he would not cry over his grandfather’s death on his wedding day, he would celebrate instead). 

He flipped over the album, the retro butternut squash yellow of the cover kind of hurting his eyes, to look at the song list displayed on the back. He traced a finger down the song titles, hoping one would click in his mind, one that made sense to play as his and Lucy’s wedding song. 

“‘Always’ That’s it! Thanks, man!”

“I didn’t really do anything, but you’re welcome.”

“What are you two up to?” Lucy asked from the doorway.

Wyatt quickly shoved the record at Rufus who fumbled it behind his back as Lucy came closer.

“What are you hiding?” Lucy wrapped an arm around Wyatt’s as she peered between the two of them, her earrings dancing as she turned her head. 

“Nothing,” Wyatt tried to play it off. Lucy squinted her eyes at him and then let his arm go as she closed in on Rufus who still held the album sleeve behind his back.

Rufus quickly passed it to Wyatt, but Lucy was faster and she snatched it from his hand before he could try to hide it again.

“Patsy Cline? How did you know I loved her?” Lucy lifted her brown eyes to Wyatt’s.

“You like all that old stuff and you’re a romantic. Of course you would like all her sappy ballads.”

Wyatt felt clumsy as she continued to stare at him, but they were interrupted when the rest of the group made their way into the room.

“Give me that,” Rufus took the album from Lucy’s hands and walked over to the record player.

“Well, don’t just stand there looking at each other,” Denise commanded. Jiya and Rufus snickered, while Olivia and Mark looked toward them with barely concealed boredom. Wyatt felt like he should salute when Michelle’s softer tone of voice interrupted.

“Go on, you two. Denise doesn’t do too well with the sap, if I remember our wedding correctly.”

Denise sighed and shook her head at her wife, but Wyatt only had eyes for Lucy and he reached out a hand as the beginning strains of the song played out over the stereo system.

_Always, always,_  
_Always_  
_I'll be loving you, always_  
_with a love that's true, always_

Wyatt forgot all about the friends and family that surrounded them as he pressed Lucy close to him and her arms wrapped around him. The smell of her now familiar perfume was one he would never get bored of and the look of love in her eyes as they moved around the room was one he knew he would never get used to.

She was his _wife_ , his family, his person and he knew that he would never be the same again now that his life had been changed by the love of the amazing, kind and caring woman in his arms. 

“I love you,” he whispered, although he didn’t care who heard. The strength of love he had for her was loud as a big band ensemble, but the quiet instrumental in the background felt too precious to interrupt with a loud confession. 

“I love you, too,” Lucy replied, lifting her hand to his cheek she leaned in and they kissed softly, almost reverently, and Wyatt knew that he would never forget that moment as long as he lived.

The song ended after a few more minutes, the lyrics simple but compelling. The next song continued onward in the way of records with a static-y intro but was drowned out by the claps of their friends. 

Wyatt felt a little awkward with everyone staring at them, but the tears in Jiya’s eyes and Rufus’s big grin eased his self-consciousness and then Lucy squeezed his hand. He pressed a kiss to her temple before accepting the hug that Rufus offered him as Jiya hugged Lucy’s neck.

The Patsy Cline album continued to play as Rufus attempted a do-si-do and Jiya laughed happily as he tried to swing her around like they were at a square dance. Mark’s robot dance was interrupted by his sister, who attacked him in a bear hug, and Denise and Michelle smiled at each other as they swayed to a fast country song. 

Wyatt never knew he could feel so happy — not just because Lucy was his wife and she made him feel both incredibly happy and like he was the luckiest man on Earth — because of the contentment he felt as he watched his family enjoy themselves. Their enjoyment brought a smile to his face as he and Lucy snuck out of the house, their fingers linked as they left to enjoy the rest of their night and the rest of their lives, _together_.


End file.
